


Crazy in Love

by HouxBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogsmeade, I don't know how to tag properly, I don't know much about the lore but I just wanted to write this, I think at this point Remus is 34, Marking, Old Remus Lupin, Old!Remus Lupin, Older Remus Lupin - Freeform, Older!Remus Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prisoner of Azkaban, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, above the three broomsticks, at least I think I did marking right, but she's legal, it gets rough, lycanthropy, reader is 22 years old, she lives outside of hogwarts, she's a werewolf, there is biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: She was a student, granted she was well above the legal age, her own lycanthropy causing her to have to miss a few years and begin her 7th year at 22 years old.Still, he was her professor, it was wrong.Yet he wanted her. Wanted her so badly he’d risk everything. His job, the chance of her being expelled, his secret being revealed. He’d give all of it just to have her.The thought almost made him turn around and drown himself in the Black Lake.Almost.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Older!Remus Lupin fanfics in the world so here I am trying to contribute to the cause!   
Because let's be honest, Remus can get it. 
> 
> Also, I'm not good at tags so I'm sorry if this is triggering for anyone. 
> 
> No copyright intended. All rights to JK, Warner Bros etc....

His mind was racing as he marched toward her apartment above the Three Broomsticks.

It was wrong. He knew it. 

But he couldn't stop his feet from moving.

She was a student, granted she was well above the legal age, her own lycanthropy causing her to have to miss a few years and begin her 7th year at 22 years old. Still, he was her professor, it was wrong. Yet he wanted her. Wanted her so badly he’d risk everything. His job, the chance of her being expelled, his secret being revealed. He’d give all of it just to have her.  
The thought almost made him turn around and drown himself in the Black Lake. 

Almost.

Instead he was marching in the dead of night to her door. Using the entrance in the back of the Three Broomsticks he climbed the stairs and his heart thundered in his chest.

The wolf in him growling and rejoicing. 

He could smell her. The door wasn't even open and her sweet smell came through the wind. Again the wolf rejoiced.

Mine. My mate.

The chance of a werewolf finding their mate was next to impossible. The odds of it were…. Well he wasn't sure of the math but he knew it had never happened in this century. 

When he knocked on the door and saw her shadow moving through the crack in the bottom of the door, he felt his blood pump through his body at an alarming rate.

She answered with a smile on her face.

"Professor" she greeted "come in"

He walked in, the door closing behind him and he began to shed his jacket and scarf. Hanging them up he saw her standing in her night clothes, barefoot, her face freshly washed, looking at him expectantly.

He swallowed and clasped his hands together nervously. His mouth opened to explain but he found no sound came from it. He nervously laughed and tried again. Still nothing.

"I know why you're here" he words shocking and exciting him all at once.

Then she started walking toward him. Her hand reaching out and touching his chest, slowly traveling to rest over his heart. Her other hand was placed on his cheek, soft eyes looking up. The wolf in him was howling. 

Mine. Mine. My Mate.

Leaning in she whispered "I can feel it too" her lips hovered over his.

"I'm yours" she breathed.

That was all it took for the wolf to tire of Remus' restraint. A growl all but feral rose from his chest. His lips pressed to hers and his arms wrapped around her. 

"Mine" he growled against her lips.

"yours" she responded, biting his lip.

It was a frenzy of hands as they both undressed each other. She'd been in barely anything so she was naked before him and Remus knew he'd never seen anything more lovely than her body bathed in the low light of the fireplace in her living room. 

She didn't give him long to look before she was pulling at the belt on his trousers. Soon he too was divested of his clothes. Both standing naked before each other.

She was on her knees in a flash, taking him in her mouth so quickly Remus couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips. It had been so so long.

"Oh Merlin" he moaned as her tongue danced on the underside of his hardened cock. 

She moved off just before he felt his orgasm start to build, her lips leaving his cock with an obscene pop. 

Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him.   
"My bed. I want you to properly fuck me"

She gave a slight jump, then her legs were around his waist, his hands cradling her ass cheeks and he walked them to the bedroom.

He fell on the bed on top of her, kissing her furiously, but eventually stopping to allow her to move up a bit on the bed.

He, however, did not move up. Instead, he kissed down her body until his face was right at her dripping core.  
"You smell so good" he murmured "I could just eat you up"

And then he did just that. His face plunged into her core and his tongue went to work. He began to suck on her clit, holding her hips down as she squirmed and moaned his name.

His fingers soon slipped inside her and he moaned at the feeling of her tight wet heat, imagining how good it was going to feel being inside her. A moan slipping his lips and the vibration sent her over the edge.

She was clenching on his fingers.

When he pulled his fingers out he sucked them into his mouth and grinned  
"Delicious"

"Remus" she whined "Please, please fuck me"

"As you wish" he smirked.

In one swift motion, he slammed into her. Both groaning as he did and both taking a moment to adjust to his rather large cock in her tight heat.

He felt her rock her hips after a moment and he knew he could move. He pulled out almost completely and then slammed back in, doing this a few times before he set a steady pace. He moved one of her legs up and began kissing and biting her calf, all the while his fingers massaged her clit.

After a few moments, he pulled out, flipped her over on her stomach and then slammed back into her. Hard fucking her as she pressed her face down on the pillow. His fingers moved to her clit and began rubbing. 

Leaning forward he kissed her back and shoulders, then began laving his tongue at the sensitive spot where her shoulder met her neck. 

Then he bit down. 

He was rutting into her with his teeth latched to her neck. Fucking her like an animal as she moaned his name, mixed with a few curses.

Her orgasm hit first, the clenching sending Remus over the edge and a growl sounded over his teeth as he bit harder into her skin and then he exploded inside her. 

He fell on the bed next to her as they both came down from their highs panting. 

Remus pulled her to him, kissing the side of her head, nuzzling his nose into her messy hair.  
"Mine"

She pulled his arm up to wrap around her, bending her head down and giving a little play-bite to his forearm, causing him to chuckle.   
“Mine” she smiled then kissed his arm.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you” his eyes looking at the bite he’d left on her shoulder. “I promise I’ll be gentler from now on”

“No you certainly will not” she scolded as she nuzzled further into him. 

He chuckled, his hand coming up to rest where her collarbone neck met and squeezed slightly, her head turning to him as she whined in pleasure. 

“Alright, then I won’t be” he whispered in her ear.

His lips then met hers in a passionate kiss. He knew then and there, he belonged to her.


End file.
